A running fever
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Alec has become sick and Magnus has no idea what to do. Jace and Isabelle claim they know what to do. I suck at summaries, it's a 'funny' fanfiction about Magnus and Alec. Rated T for language and make out sessions. Magnus x Alec, Malec, yaoi, shounen-ai, boys love (Don't like, don't read)


**I haven't written a fanfiction for ages. This is actually based on something I read a while ago and out popped this fanfiction. Look, I don't want any weeaboo's here going 'omg but Magnus would be able to magic away the illness' or 'you know that rune could do that' because I bloody know I just wrote this because it's funny, but if you can, point out the grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm really trying to improve my writing and I could use all the help I can get actually haha**

* * *

"And then he told me, 'for the last time Jace, I'm no longer a vampire. I don't know what blood tastes like!'" Jace Herondale was perched on a brightly coloured couch. He and Isabelle had decided to pay a visit to Magnus Bane and their brother, Alec Lightwood. Isabelle was in the kitchen, playing around with the coffee maker and Magnus was sat with Chairman Meow in his lap. Magnus stroked the cats head, eyeing Jace as if he was a ghost.

"Great but why are you in my house? Where are Clary and Sheldon?" Magnus mused before he placed the cat on the cushion next to him and stood to his feet to face Jace.  
"Something about an 'Attack on Titan' film and a 'must see before tickets get sold out.'" Jace quoted. "Besides, am I not allowed to visit my own brother once in a while? I'm shocked and hurt, Magnus." Jace made a fake lip quiver before Isabelle slapped him upside the head to snap him out of his pretend strop.  
"Jace was just bored as Clary went out. We decided to bother you guys. Speaking of Alec, where is he?" She asked as she looked around the apartment to no prevail. Magnus sighed and ushered the other two to quietly follow him. He slowly opened the door to their bedroom and put a finger to his lip.

"He came down with something this morning. He's running at a fever. I don't know what kind of mundane sorcery this is." The warlock whispered under his breath. "He tells me it's a cold or something like that but what if he's dying? I don't know the first thing about this kind of sickness. As a warlock, we don't get mundane bugs." Isabelle had a look at her brother. Magnus was right, he was running at a fever. His whole face was red and he was fast asleep. He had a pair of blue pyjamas on and had clutched the covers up to his chin.  
"Is there a rune or something to make him feel better?" Magnus asked the two shadowhunters who looked at one another and then shrugged.  
"We have runes to stop diseases, not a sickness bug. But don't worry, I know what to do." Jace proudly announced. Isabelle rolled her eyes before she tied up her long, black hair out of the way.  
"Jace, none of us have ever had a cold. We're kind of cut off from the outside world. If you're unsure on what to do, just call Catarina." Isabelle pointed out. Magnus was quick to push the other two out of the bedroom, leaving Alec in peace to recover from his bug. Jace sat himself up onto a dusty counter, fiddling around with a funny looking ornament.

"I did call Catarina. I explained what was wrong with Alec and if she could magic it away or if she knew a spell I could use. She laughed and hung up on me. I mean, I've healed lots of mundanes. Especially in the dragon war back in 1821 where mundanes came down with some dragonic illness but never a cold. There's nothing in my spell book to help because, guess what? It's a mundane bug!" Magnus stropped and turned away from the other two.  
"Well, in a book Clary was reading, sex was a way to get rid of a cold."  
"Absolutely not." Magnus furrowed his brow. "That won't work. Was Clary reading some yaoi novel or something?"  
"Well it's more of the exercise. Jace is right, I read it as well in Clary's weird book." Isabelle bemused and pushed Magnus back into their bedroom. "Me and Jace will watch TV. Go make my brother feel better." The dark haired girl exclaimed. Magnus gave up fighting and he was soon back where he was in the earlier morning. He walked over to Alec's bedside and stroked away some black hair bangs from his sweaty forehead. Alec stirred a bit in his sleep before his stunning, blue eyes opened. He had a tired and flushed look across his face.

"Mm, Magnus?" He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The tall warlock smiled gently and stroked the shadowhunters hair. He had been living with Alec for a few months now and because of that, Alec had come into contact with many beings, mundane and downworlders due to being dragged to Magnus's parties. Just two nights ago was a wild party thrown for his cat, celebrating Chairman Meow's birthday. It was a crazy night and that was obviously where Alec had caught the sickness bug from. For the first time ever, Magnus wanted Steve or Clary around because they were used to dealing with mundane illnesses due to being raised by/as mundane's. As sarcastic as Samuel was, he needed his expertise in mundane medicine. Jace and Isabelle had proclaimed useless.  
 _That cocky blonde Herondale. He's no help at all._ The warlock mentally cursed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The warlock's golden cat eyes met with a sea of blue eyes. Alec shook his head, snuggling his head back into the pillowcase.  
"I was already half awake." He tiredly said.  
"Is there anything you need?" Magnus had asked Alec. No way was he making a move on Alec. No matter how flushed he looked and how tempting he was with the top two buttons undone on his pyjama's. It was simply a crime to be sick. Alec sat up slightly and rested his tired head on Magnus's shoulder.  
"Could you make me that vegetable soup I like please? Also, could you bring me a cup of water and a damp cloth?" Alec croaked. The warlock nodded his head and slowly rested Alec back on the bed and kissed his forehead. "Alright, hurry up and get better Alexander." He strutted out the bedroom and saw Isabelle and Jace watching an episode of Eastenders on the TV.

"Are mundanes always this stupid in London? So much drama. Hey, Magnus? You knew my ancestors, were they this stupid?" Jace called back and watched Magnus walk into the kitchen like a hawk.  
"The Herondale's were a stupid bunch. Just take a look at yourself." Magnus scoffed, throwing an apron at both Isabelle and Jace. "If you want to be useful, there's some left over soup in the fridge. Heat it up, would you?" Magnus asked the two. Isabelle dragged Jace into the kitchen and did what Magnus had asked. The taller man got a glass of water and then readied it with a cool cloth before heading back into their bedroom.

"Jace and Isabelle are heating up the soup." He placed the glass next to the bedside and gave the cloth to Alec. Alec smiled up at Magnus and placed the cloth up onto his forehead.  
"Thank you, Magnus." Alec croaked, coughing a little bit. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's forehead and his other hand rubbed his back. "Has your fever gone down?" He asked. Alec shook his head and laid back down on the bed. The words Jace and Isabelle had said before rang through Magnus's mind that sex could work. _  
"Go make my brother feel better."_ Isabelle had stated before to him. What if they were right? Magnus had nothing to lose after all before pulling Alec towards him. He kissed him passionately, his tongue dancing around Alec's mouth and his large hands explored around Alec's body. Alec let out a questioning gasp, his eyes wide.  
"Magnus wait! Y-You'll catch my cold." He flustered around.  
"Nonsense, I don't catch mundane bugs. Besides, Jace told me this would work." His hand began to rub at Alec's crotch, feeling for his length and trying to make it grow proud. Alec began to shake, his hand over his mouth and his face went even redder than before.

"What, you didn't release already did you?" Magnus teased before Alec sat up suddenly and glared at Magnus. He then hissed at him.  
"No you idiot! I'm gonna be sick!" Alec snapped with wide eyes. Everything happened so quickly, Alec puking on the covers followed by Magnus cursing out at Jace and Isabelle's stupid ideas.

"I'm sorry." Alec sniffed. The covers had been replaced with cleaner ones and Magnus even changed Alec's clothing.  
"I'm the sorry one. I shouldn't had listened to Jace." Magnus chuckled.  
"But I mean it was probably horrible replacing the covers and my clothes like that." Alec looked down sadly like a puppy who had been scolded.  
"What, it's only vomit. At least you're not a vampire. I wouldn't be going near the covers if you were, nasty stuff." Magnus joked, making Alec smile a little. "Now, go rest a bit. I'll see how Izzy and Jace are doing with the soup." And with that, he once again left Alec in peace. Once the door was shut behind him, Magnus took a deep breath.

"You two have the worst ideas I have ever come across, even worse than when Will Herondale decided it was a great idea to attach fireworks to the carriage he was in to see what would happen. And believe me, that was a stupid idea and I had to make sure that James didn't copy the idiocy his father had." Magnus scolded the two of them. Isabelle had placed the soup into a bowl for Alec to eat. Jace came bouncing back with his phone.

"So, Robert said to cure a cold, you put wet socks on. It works apparently." Jace announced. Magnus stared dumbfounded at the golden boy. And very slowly, he put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples.  
"Jace, your last idea resulted in Alec vomiting on the bedsheets. I'm not taking any ideas from somebody who hasn't ever had a cold before." He snapped at Jace.  
"But Robe-"  
"Is a stupid nephilim, like you." Magnus snapped again at Jace, making the golden boy flinch a little. Isabelle backed Jace up, placing an arm on his shoulder.  
"Yeah but dad has spent more time with mundane's than we have. He knows what to do."  
"I don't care what your dad says, I'm not putting wet socks on Alec. Just text Clary or Stan would you? Preferably Clary. They would know what to do." Magnus took hold of the bowl of soup and brought it through to Alec.

"Sorry again, here, I was able to get Jace and Isabelle to do something instead of Jace living up to his Herondale name. Eat it whilst it's still hot." But that's when he realised, the soup was a funny colour. It was coloured green and didn't smell like lentils and beans at all. "Wait..." He took the bowl from Alec, tasting it before Alec put whatever madness Isabelle and Jace had concocted into his mouth. Alec shot Magnus a questionable glance and watched as Magnus's face flared up.  
"Ew! What on Earth has that Herdondale and Lightworm put into this!"  
"Lightwood." Alec corrected.  
"You're a Lightwood. She's a Lightworm. Hang on my darling." He stormed out, slamming the bowl down.  
"What is in this? This isn't lentil and bean soup that I specifically asked the two of you to heat up." Isabelle shook her head.  
"I know, well, I did some research on the internet and apparently, if you put in a lizard and chocolate coated garlic in, it makes colds go away." She smiled innocently. Magnus banged his head against the counter in utter defeat.  
"How did you even FIND A LIZARD!?" Isabelle pointed to Jace and shrugged.  
"It's Jace, you don't ask these things." Magnus had just about had enough of Isabelle and Jace's stupidity and was about to ask them to leave before there was a knock on the door. He reluctantly went and answered the door, opening it with so much force, he could had forced it from its hinges. He almost felt a wave of relief when he saw it was Clary and Scott.

"Isabelle texted Simon saying that Alec was sick and you were apparently 'crazy af.'" She lifted up a carrier bag. "I bought some things that would help him get better."  
"Oh, Simon, that's your name." Magnus scratched his head and invited the two of them in. Simon rolled his eyes.  
"It's Simon, you've known me for a while. The least you can do is remember my name." He muttered under his breath.  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Sean."  
"Sim- Nevermind."  
Clary placed the bag down onto the counter, pulling out the contents.  
"These are the things my mother used on me when I had the cold." She pulled out a box of tissues, a bottle of orange juice and some tablets. She also pulled out some herbal tea and natural yoghurt. "If he takes the tablets now, he should be feeling better by the morning. He may be nephilim but his body still works as a humans would." Clary explained.  
"Clary, we're shadowhunters, it's mundane." Simon corrected her. He went over to his girlfriend, Isabelle and began to chat about the movie he had watched with Clary. Magnus thanked Clary and poured out a cup of orange juice.

Half an hour had passed and Magnus had remade the soup Isabelle and Jace had ruined. Clary had helped him of course and put in some extra herbs and vegetables that would help fight off the bug. He had given Alec a small bowl of the natural yoghurt and the orange juice to wash down the tablets he made Alec take then explained he was with Clary and they were going to remake the soup that Alec's _paratabai_ and sister had ruined. Jace was flicking through the TV channels and Simon had forced Isabelle to read through the Attack on Titan manga so she could understand what the film would be about. Magnus didn't feel a shred of sympathy for Isabelle at all. He soon took the soup through to Alec and saw that he was dozing quietly. He decided that it wouldn't do Alec any good to wake him up so he left the soup next to the bed and slowly began to leave. He felt a small and weak tug on his shirt. Alec was awake and he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you for looking after me today. I'm so lucky to have you." Magnus walked over to his boyfriend. Alexander, beautiful Alexander. Alec never looked vulnerable but at that point, he wanted to give Alec a huge hug. He had never seen Alec get sick. The first time he had met him properly, Alec had been dying. And he used all of his magic to heal him. That was the only other time Alec had been so vulnerable. He slowly wrapped his arms around Alec and rocked him gently. "Just rest, you'll feel better soon."

The sun poked through blinds of the window. Magnus had fallen asleep holding onto sick Alec. But it wasn't the sun what had awoken Magnus up, it was the smell of cooking bacon and eggs. He woke up and jolted upwards. Alec wasn't in the bed and he soon followed the delicious smell into the kitchen.

"Finally up? I was about to come and wake you actually. Breakfast was almost ready." Alec optimistically said.  
"Wait, are you feeling better?" Magnus ran his hand through his hair. He was still in his clothes he was wearing the day before but he hadn't had bothered to change. It seemed the others had also left as they were nowhere to be seen in plain sight.  
"Much better thank you. I am a shadowhunter. I can't afford to be sick." Magnus laughed and sat onto the kitchen counter. He pulled his lover into a deep and loving kiss. Their tongues were playing and dancing against one another's as their teeth desperately hit against the other persons. Magnus's hands went down to Alec's belt hooks and he pulled him closer and he sucked at Alec's neck and he heard the younger boy let out a gasp. He gripped at Magnus's arm before the warlock pulled away, letting Alec continue with the cooking. Alec tried to regain focus, coughing awkwardly afterwards before he showed Magnus a phone message Isabelle had sent him.

"Jace has my sickness." He laughed. Magnus raised his eye brow.  
"Oh, tell Isabelle to put wet socks on him."  
"What?"  
"Don't ask. Just tell her to do that and see if his theory works." Alec shrugged his shoulders and texted his sister the words Magnus had said.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Alec asked, serving the bacon and eggs out.  
"Hmm, well I have a client at 12 today. They need me to deal with a nymph problem. Shouldn't take longer than an hour though so perhaps we can go to the park and have a picnic together?" Alec nodded and kissed his boyfriends cheek.  
"It's a date. Then we can go and mock Jace." Alec added with a cheeky grin at the end.

"Yes, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to mock Jace."


End file.
